Someone For Everyone
by tromana
Summary: The Doctor leaves Martha to think about relationships and her time with him so far for a while. Martha10thDoctor Post Evolution of The Daleks with major spoilers up to then.


**Title: Someone For Everyone**

**Author: HearMeCalling**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Martha/10th Doctor**

**Spoilers: Series 3 Up to Evolution of the Daleks**

**Summary: The Doctor leaves Martha to think about relationships and her time with him so far for a while.**

**Category: A little angst, romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who, they belong to the BBC. **

**Notes: Yes, another Doctor/Martha fic. I wrote this on Saturday immediately after EotD inspired by Martha's line (as quoted in the fiction). I would have updated Shadows today, but have been very busy. And the same looks likely for the rest of the week - but I may get lucky, so I will try and get that updated as soon as possible. But in the meantime, here's this. I may also write 2 companion fics for it - the Doctor's POV and Rose's POV, but again that depends on time. xx HMC**

**Feedback: Is always very, very, very, VERY much appreciated.**

**Dedications: MissHaunted-MoonLight. Thanks for the feedback and all the support on all my other fics so far xxx**

**WARNINGS: None**

**Someone For Everyone.**

We were back, thankfully. Underneath the Statue of Liberty - exhilarated, tired. The lady was indeed beautiful, but to me the unusual blue box parked neatly beside her was on a totally different level. Everything had been a blur. Hooverville, atop the Empire State building, the sewers. Daleks. I mean, I've always wanted to visit New York, but that's not quite what I had in mind for my first trip to the USA.

"D'you reckon it's going to work?" I muttered. "Those two?"

"I dunno." He smiled "Anywhere else in the universe I might worry about them. But New York's what this city's good at. Your tired, your poor, your huddled masses. And maybe the odd pig-slave, Dalek hybrid mutant too."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"The pig and the showgirl."  
"The pig and the showgirl." He repeated, beaming.

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone."

His emotions seemed to close off the moment I said that statement. All I meant was that Laszlo and Tallulah be happy…

"Maybe."

Maybe he was thinking what the Face of Boe was saying again – you are not alone. I don't know. Perhaps he's had too many people come and go for him to even be able to believe that anymore.

"Meant to say, I'm sorry."  
"What for?" He whispered, bemused.  
"Just 'cause that Dalek got away, I know what that means to you… Do you think you'll ever see it again?"  
"Oh yes… one day."

There was a stagnant pause as he let me back into the TARDIS, possibly for the last time, before with a swish of brown coat, he joined me inside. Every other time we have returned, the Doctor has immediately bounded up to his precious console, patted it fondly before announcing that we were off elsewhere. This time, he slung his coat on the hanger parked conveniently next to the door.

"Martha," he muttered. "I'm going to go lie down."

Lie down? The Doctor never sleeps; at least he never appears to. Every time I've stole a couple of hours, he's complained about human inefficiency and how dull it must be to spend at least a third of our lives asleep. And now, for a change, I was ready to move on – get New York as far away as possible and he wanted to sleep.

"I really shouldn't absorb that much gamma radiation in one go. Doing a good job staving off regeneration." He threw me a manic grin as he wandered down a staircase. "Oh, Martha, remind me to explain that to you at some point."

And so I was left alone, in the cavernous console room, with my thoughts to myself.

…_someone for everyone…_

Well, there was Dad and Annalise for a start. However much Leo and Tish may disapprove, when she's not throwing a hissy fit or spending Dad's money, she does make him happy. Happier than he was when he and Mum were digging their claws into each other at any rate. Which, for all of Annalise's faults I approve of very much.

…_someone for everyone…_

Maybe not me. Martha the mouse. Nose always stuck in her books until it comes to answering a question, or correcting someone. I can't help it if perfectionism is a habit of mine. Only Julia and sometimes Morgenstern – who's even more of a perfectionist than me – seemed able to tolerate my company through med school. No wonder I never met anyone 'til the Doctor.

…_someone for everyone…_

New Earth, the experiences of all those cars and all those people clinging onto each other. Milo and Cheen were probably the friendliest kidnappers in the world yet all they were trying to do was set up a better life for them and their unborn baby boy. I hope everything went okay for them. Even Hame had the Face of Boe… I know he died, but you could see in her face that knowing him and the platonic relationship they had shared was enough for her to keep on going. Everyone there still had their hope.

…_someone for everyone…_

My first and only relationship was a bit of a disaster really. Luke, his name was. I got all caught up in adolescent hormones and thought it would last forever, like any fourteen year old would. Half the reason we only lasted so long was because we barely spoke meaning I could keep my head buried in schoolwork. In the end, he got so bored with me he dumped me. Hardly surprising really, but I guess my school assignments were more interesting than he was.

…_someone for everyone…_

Tallulah and Laszlo are almost the epitome of the phrase 'odd couple'. Almost. If it hadn't been for New, New York, they would have been the one to describe it by far. I mean, you associate glamorous women going off with equally glamorous boyfriends. But she refused to give up on him. They both had equally pure hearts and were determined to fight. Someone who you would assume to be shallow was determined to stay with her deformed boyfriend through thick and thin. She really loved him. It's strange to think that by the time I'm getting around to University those two will be in old age. Or even dead.

…_someone for everyone…_

I guess that just leaves the Doctor. Him and Rose were close, painfully close. I know it. He can tell me about his home planet and even vaguely mentioned the Time War but can't get past mentioning her name. He loved her, I'm sure and now she's gone and he's alone.

Maybe someone can meet more than one person in their life? Someone magical and special. Someone who will help them through thick and thin. Someone to listen to them at their hour of need. They don't have to be in love with them, friendship will do. Just has to be someone to hold their hand.

He has me.


End file.
